Eyemergency
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Black Jack gets a pateint with an emergency with her eye.
1. Part I

The storm raged, lightning striking and raining impossibly hard.

"I doubt my appointment will make it." Black Jack muttered. Just then a knock was heard, and the door burst open.

"Sorry we're late, Doctor Black Jack." A rounder man announced loudly. He signaled in two men with a stretcher. He bowed politely as well did his comrades.

"The storm delayed us, but we're here." One man with the stretcher said. Shifting the person on it to the table. Pinoko stared at them from the doorframe leading to the kitchen.

"What seems to be the issue?" Jack asked.

"Well, we all know it's not your area of expertise per say, but the lady insisted." The round man started.

"We'll see won't we?" Black Jack smirked pulling back the sheet. It revealed a slim an accurate cut through an unconscious woman's eye from the bottom of her eyebrow to the bottom of her nose. The cut could not have been made any normal person, or any normal knife.

"It's a clean cut, how'd she get it?" he asked looking closer.

"A madmen surgeon, believe it or not. She was visiting her twin brother in the hospital, when the surgeon came in threatening to kill her brother. She of course was defending him. The now ex-surgeon swung and cut her from nose to eyebrow in a straight line." He replied solemn, " He was apprehended and she insisted on being treated by you."

"Has she been given anything?" he asked pulling a bit at the cut to see how deep it was.

"Some amnesia as per normal. We disinfected the wound as well. As for other wounds we're unaware if there was anything else. Nothing else was given to her." He replied.

"Are you her father?" Black Jack asked turning to him.

"No, Doctor, she only has her twin for family." He replied shocked that he would even suggest that. Black Jack nodded. He ran a handful of ideas through his head as to how to fix her. This wasn't going to be easy that's for sure. Even with a clean and simple cut such as this, it being through her eye made it twice as difficult. Reattaching the nerves in her eyes so she could see would be nearly impossible.

"This is a high price job, does she have the money for it? " he said finally convincing himself that he could still do the job. The man in charge snapped his fingers and five large bags were brought out. The man gestured to Black Jack to see for himself.

"Wait Doctor! Let Pinoko look at them for you." She said approaching the bags. She opened each bag and pulled out a handful of bills from each. She stared at them, and held them up to the light.

"Yup this is the real deal doctor." She announced. She looked at the bags and then at the bills again.

"Whoever this lady is, She sure has a lot of money." Pinoko noted.

"I got it Pinoko." Black Jack said. He turned to the man in charge, "What's her name anyway?"

"Her name that she gave us is Kurohime Tenshi. We crossed her name against records with her brother, and it's her real name. Also they are indeed fraternal twins." he stated. Black Jack cocked a brow. What an odd name for such a nice looking girl, and why did they need to check to make sure that they were related. And of course they would be fraternal, they were a boy and a girl.

"To many cases where people claim false relatives have been popular as of late." The stout and round man piped up, reading the doctors face.

He relooked, her over. Sure it was a difficult job, and it would be a bit of a challenge. But he could take it.

"Alright, I'll take her." He said. The men nodded approvingly and started walking away towards the door. The storm raged on outside. One man started up the truck.

"Okay. This piece of paper is her requests for after the surgery. We won't be here to pick her up, and no one is going to pick her up. So do what you feel is right. Take her in to town and abandon her, kick her out, whatever you want. She's in your hands now." He said thrusting the small blue note into Black Jack's hands.

"Good evening Doctor." He bowed and left quickly with his men. For a stout and slightly overweight man, he sure could hurry when he needed too.

Black Jack looked at the blue paper in his hands and shoved it into his pocket. He'd look at it later, if at all. His patients came to him for a reason, and they did what he told them. Not the other way around. No patient was exempt from that rule.

"Pinoko let's start in ten minutes," he called to her.

"Alright," she replied bringing in scrubs and equipment.


	2. Part II

Kurohime's surgery was difficult. Her wound was so thin that he actually had to widen it and deepen it to make it workable. To top it off it was an eye surgery something he wasn't use to at all.

"Hhm, she has blue eyes. How odd," commented aloud during the surgery.

"Is it bad to have blue eyes?" Pinoko asked hading him another scalpel.

"No. Not at all, it's just very unusual for someone of Japanese origin to have blue eyes. Its just genetics." He replied. The sweat was dripping badly. Now the reattaching came…

One hour passed.

Then four hours passed.

Finally seven hours later he finished closing up everything and reattaching all the nerves. Pinoko was already asleep from exhaustion.

He picked her up and carried her to her room. "It may be 18 years since you were conceived, but you're still just a child." he said softly. Once she was tucked in her went back to check his patient.

All her vitals checked out fine. The antiseptic was gone, so she was slumbering. Her face was in one piece yet it was now disfigured by the stitches that could never come out.

"I could've made those smaller." He remarked. He looked closer to observe that her face was quite beautiful. Her skin was fair, and clear of any blemishes other then the stitching. He glanced over at the clock. It was already 6 in the morning.

He turned to go to bed. He could afford to sleep a bit. The patient wouldn't be up until tomorrow at the earliest. She shivered, so he brought her a blanket. They were so similar Pinoko and Kurohime, in more ways then one.

He smiled, satisfied with what he had done. Then he went to sleep.


	3. Part III

"Doctor wake up." Pinoko voice called. Black Jack rolled over in his bed still attached to his dream of his lost lover. Before he could drift back into his dream the horrid smell of burning food smacked his nostrils.

"Pinoko! Don't cook anymore!" he shouted bolting into their cramped kitchen and shutting the burners off. All of the eggs were shriveled to crispy critters, and don't even ask about the bacon and the rest. She pouted and crossed her arms, while he opened the windows.

"I was just trying to help." She announced indifferent. Groaning came through the kitchen from the patient's room. Black Jack hurried over with Pinoko in tow.

"Ugh…" Kurohime said rolling in her sleep, unraveling the blanket and sheet, "No it's my eye and you can't have it…"

"Is she a sleep talker doctor?" Pinoko asked, quizzically looking down at her.

"I believe your mean sleep walker, and no she's not. She just talks in her sleep." He replied.

"…"

"Can I poke her?" Pinoko asked him.

"No you can-" Kurohime sat up abruptly and the sheet and blanket rolled down revealing her torso.

"Doctor, why don't I have those?" Pinoko asked. Black Jack clammed up, and a small and faint tint of pink reached his ears.

"Doctor, why are you like that? Why is-" she asked, but realizing it fast.

"Doctor!-" she exclaimed surprised and stormed forward.

"Why? WHY? Pinoko's the wife! Not…" she glared at Kurohime, "not her!"

"Pinoko quiet down!" he whispered loudly at her, his jaw clenched.

"I will not!" she screamed. Kurohime's eyes opened, revealing her bright blue eyes with their multiple shades. One stitched and one not, but still beautiful.

"Wait… Toshiro? Where are you? Where am I?" she asked looking around. She then spotted an open mouthed Pinoko, and her patched skinned doctor. She stared at them like they did to her. Her eyes softened slightly, at the sight of Black Jack.

"You must be Doctor Black Jack." She stated more then asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied avoiding looking directly. Kurohime touched her left eye. Feeling each individual stitch on her face downwards. Then retracing each stitch upwards.

"My eye is fixed right?" she asked. He nodded, still not looking at her directly. She broke into a large smile. Then proceeded to continue retracing everything. Almost like she was trying to memorize them or something.

"Put your… BOOBS away, lady!" Pinoko finally yelled not being able to contain it anymore.

"Put my-" she started looking down to realize that it was true. She pulled the sheet and blanket up, embarrassed.

"Doctor Black Jack, I do apologize. I'm sorry that happened." She mumbled her face flushed.

"It's alright. You wouldn't happen to have any clothes with you in those suit cases, would you?" he asked coughing. She thought for a minute then shook her head no.

Black Jack's jaw clenched again in anger. What sick bastard deprives their patient their clothes, and doesn't even bother to give them back. Or have them transfer with her. He was ready to choke someone or something. He rubbed his temples, and sighed in defeat.

"I guess then you'll have to borrow some of my clothes, until you can go out and some of your own." He replied. Pinoko stared at him in shock.

"NO FAIR!!!! Pinoko wants to wear your clothes too!" she wailed. Black Jack put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"You know as well as I that you don't fit into them. Ms…" he searched for her name.

"Tenshi." She supplied. He smiled a quick smile of gratitude.

"Ms. Tenshi doesn't even have nay clothes so she need to borrow mine so she can get some." He said reasonably.

"She can borrow mine then. There's no reason that she should in convince you like this." Pinoko stated defiant. He groaned.

"She doesn't fit into your clothes." He replied tartly. Pinoko looked at him wide eyed, then defeated; knowing that he was right.

"NO. FAIR!" she wailed again.

Minutes later after changing, Kurohime was in the kitchen table sipping some coffee with Black Jack. Pinoko was enthralled with TV.

"So it's only you and your wife out here." She said.

"Wife? I have no wife." He stated taking his eyes off his coffee. Her intoxicating blue eyes stared back at him glancing from her cup. For a split second, he felt like he was in another world.

"I meant Pinoko. She called herself your wife." She replied calmly. Lowering her eyes from his, she took another delicate and polite sip.

"She says that but she's not. She's just a part of her sister that didn't fully develop. I gave her a body, and kept her for company is all." He replied.

"I see. So she's your adopted daughter then?" she asked.

"Yes, she is." He replied calm. She had no ill intent about it. She was just making friendly conversation.

"Back to business. We need to keep your left eye blocked from light for week so it can heal properly. The pupil and the cornea need to readjust." He said informing her. She nodded her head knowingly.

"Alright can do. Got anything I can use as a partial blindfold?" she asked. He handed her a black satin handkerchief. She tied it accordingly.

Black Jack watched her. She couldn't be more then twenty-one or so, yet she was so calm about all this. Not one tear, not one horrified face. It was almost as if she expected this. Kurohime drained her cup.

"Second part?" she asked.

"Second part is that you'll have to stay another week after your blindfold comes off to make sure your vision is here to stay." He replied. She nodded again.

"Alright, I got it." She said.

"You don't seem phased by any of this." He said, "It almost like you're happy about it."

"There are those who smile at misfortune and those that smile through misfortune." She replied.


	4. Part IV

Author's Note: Wow, almost done. Only one chapter left after this.

* * *

Together walking they almost looked like a family… almost. Other then Pinoko's hairs being brunette and not black like Black Jack's and Kurohime's. And the fact that she didn't have any disfigured accessories or marks.

"Look at that odd family." One woman remarked.

"The wife is wearing an eye patch and the husband's face is extremely disfigured. I'm surprised the daughter looks normal." The second remarked. Pinoko's face twitched, she knew they were talking about the doctor. Black Jack groaned internally. Kurohime was calm.

"She adopted obviously." The first replied as they walked on. The three ignored there and other's remarks. They so weren't worth it.

"Alright I'll be in here for a bit." Kurohime stated outside of a major department store. Black Jack looked up, knowing that it was an expensive place, but said nothing.

"Okay we'll wait around here." Black Jack replied. Pinoko had glued herself to his leg. He stumbled over to a small table.

"Pinoko what's going on?" he asked, "You never did this before." Exhausted with her antics.

"Just making sure she' knows I'm the wife." She replied.

"You should know that wife's don't cling to their husband's legs." Jack stated pointing out some other couples walking around. Pinoko stared at them longingly. Several minutes went by without another argument, so he relaxed.

"She's not really staying with us for another week after this one is she?" Pinoko asked. He sighed, two steps forward and three back.

"Yes, she is." He replied.

"Why? You never do this with other patients." She asked.

"Kurohime is a special case. Her issue requires more work then the others. Plus she has the bonus of being one of my few eye surgeries I've done. Honestly, I'd like to make a record of this for future notice and such." He answered. Pinoko rolled her eyes.

"Well Pinoko thinks you like her, more then you do Pinoko." She replied coolly.

"It's not like that honestly," he replied. Gosh, she was smart for such a young girl.

"Still Pinoko knows Kurohime is attractive. She has a nice figure and big-" he shushed her.

"I'm done." Kurohime stated coming up with a bag in each arm.

"Alright then let's be getting back." Black Jack said grabbing Pinoko's arm.

"But Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"Later Pinoko." He said. Kurohime followed then, unaware. Very gracefully to boot, much to the surprise of the other shoppers.

"Who knew the odd were so beautiful." One mumbled.


	5. Part V

A week past without much other excitement other then the day after shopping.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep… went the smoke alarm as /Pinoko burned breakfast again. Black Jack stumbled in dazed. He snapped the knobs off and opened the windows. He groaned, another burned breakfast.

"Pinoko, please stop trying to make me breakfast." He said pouring himself a hot cup of coffee. (Black of course)

"Pinoko only wants to help." She sniffed. He rubbed his temples; another headache was coming definitely.

"I know," he said, taking a sip of his coffee surprised to find it warm.

"Did you make me coffee?" he asked Pinoko. She nodded no. Kurohime strolled in with her empty breakfast plate and drained coffee cup. Black Jack and Pinoko stared at her.

She yawned obvious to their stares, and stretched her back. Quickly she ran a bit of water, and washed her dishes and put them back in the cupboards. She finished and finally noticed them staring.

"May I help you?" she asked, nervous.

"Teach me to cook." Pinoko stated. Black Jack was startled slightly by Pinoko's request. Kurohime just smiled.

"I'd be glad to." She replied. Together they pulled out pots, pans, and ingredients. Then the lessons began.

They continued for the rest of time she spent there. Pinoko and Kurohime would wake up at the crack of dawn to get started, and wouldn't stop until Pinoko fell asleep in the kitchen each night. Everything was made and taught. Kurohime even had a gersory outing in order to teach Pinoko how to select the best ingredients, meats, spices, etc.

Which leads us back to the end of the first week.

Black Jack was prepping for observing Kurohime's eye when he noticed the collection of burns on her hands.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked gesturing to her hands. She looked at them almost admiringly.

"Which ones? The old ones or the new ones?" she smirked.

"New" he replied.

"Cooking, my depth perception is really off. I'm not surprised I got them though." She replied. He looked at her, as if to go on.

"I'm just surprised I got so few of them." She finished. He untied her makeshift patch, re-revealing hers stitched eye. She kept it closed though.

"Open your eye please." He asked quietly. Her eye popped open in an explosion of blue. The pupil retracted then dilated, and returned to normal. Still it sparkled just as brightly as the other.

"Alright, now how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. They went through a myriad of tests, and her left eye (and right) passed them all with ease. Black Jack smirked a bit at the results. Oh how the medical association would hate him now. He expected a full recovery.

"I take that smirk as a sign of good news." Kurohime stated over his shoulder looking at her results.

"It is. But just like I said before, I'm going to keep you until the following Saterday to make sure your vision is here to stay." He stated to her. She nodded politely and smiled.

"Fine by me." She replied. Pinoko called her to come over to the kitchen to check her newest creation, and she went. Black Jack watched her delicate figure retreat into the kitchen.

And for the rest of the last week it was normal. Kurohime and Pinoko in the kitchen for the morning. Then they would relax in the afternoons. Black Jack continued to care for the rest of his patients that came in.

"So Doc, the blue eyed babe, she yours or something?" one asked.

"She's a patient of mine, just like yourself. Nothing more." He denounced shooing him out. The nerve of some, he thought.

Her recuperation was almost done. All that was left were the final tests, and those went without a hitch. Until they reached the last one where Kurohime stumbled over a handful of parts, but made a quick recovery.

"Alright, I have one final question and then you may leave." Black Jack instructed.

"Shoot." Kurohime replied.

"On the last test, what went wrong? You faltered for a minute." He asked concerned. She laughed a light girly laugh.

"Nothing gets by you does it doctor?" she grinned.

"Not really." He replied.

"It's fine. I purposely flubbed the line." She said her grin disappearing.

"Why?" he asked, curious. She was oddly silent. She pressed her lips together tightly, but relaxed them.

"I thought that maybe if I messed up just enough, that you would make me stay." She replied. Black Jack looked at her oddly. Stay here? But why?

"But, I realized that I'd only get in your way. So I stopped." She finished. She got up and bowed politely.

"Thanks for everything Doctor Black Jack." She said taking her bags and walking out the door into the dying sunlight.

"Wait where are you going?" he called from his porch, where Pinoko joined him. Kurohime was already starting down the road.

"Back home, to my shrine, with my twin where I belong." She replied. He was at a loss for words.

"Don't you want the scars reduced?" he asked. She turned and faced him with a sad smile.

"I don't have the cash, Doc. Between me and my brother we're nearly broke now. Nor do I accept pity. Obviously you didn't read my note." She replied walking on.

"What about what others will say?" he asked, almost desperate for her to stay just a little longer in sight.

"If people can't see past them, they aren't worth my time. I'll find someone who will love me for who I am, scars and all." She replied. Pinoko was crying the tears silently streaming down her face. Black Jack closed the door. He went back to his scrubs from her surgery and picked the note out of his pocket. The only thing written on it was:

"Don't grow attached".

The doctor groaned that was the key when dealing with female patients. Pinoko grabbed his arm, and led him into the kitchen.

"I'll make you something." She replied. He held a solemn face.

"Burn it please.


End file.
